Episode 8766 (5th November 2015)
Plot Tyrone and Fiz have to turn down an invitation from Chesney to a firework display on the Red Rec as Hope is still recovering from her last bout of treatment. Dev has reservations about Mary going off with Brendan to Butterthorne Hall. He's suspicious when Brendan asks Mary to leave her mobile behind as it could interfere with the spirits. Knowing Liz’s liking for Rod Stewart, Tony tells her he’s got tickets for a tribute act in Manchester and wonders if she’d like to go. Michelle interrupts them. Sophie tells Dev she's handing in her notice. When she tells him the reason why, he tells her she'll be wonderful in her new job. Dev confides in her that he’s worried for Mary’s safety and is horrified when she tells him stories she's read in the press about women who were murdered. Nessa arrives for work at the salon and instantly rubs Audrey up the wrong way. As Nessa rattles on with stories of her hairdressing career, a customer sneaks out without paying. At the hall, Brendan tells Mary to be a firm believer to conjure up the spirits. Fiz overhears Tyrone telling Kevin how he wishes he’d cancelled the Lapland trip. She's furious, realising how much debt they’re in. Tyrone promises to make it up to her. Mary and Brendan hear various noises in the supposedly deserted hall and a door bursts open, scaring them witless. It is Dev, who's come to check on them. Liz tells Tony she will attend the gig with him but Steve and Michelle must never find out. Tyrone organises a bonfire party in the yard for the girls. Back in the Rovers, Dev apologises to Mary and Brendan for spoiling their day out. Tyrone suggests they can bring Lapland to the girls. He breaks down, telling Fiz how scared he is for Hope and how he just wants to make her happy. Fiz hugs him. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Brendan Finch - Ted Robbins *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and back yard *Corner Shop *Webster's Autocentre *Audrey's *Butterthorne Hall - Exterior, staircase and bedroom Notes *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.00pm. *Location recording for Butterthorne Hall was conducted at Wythenshawe Hall in south Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As their debt problems mount, Fiz is furious with Tyrone over the Lapland trip; Dev worries for Mary's safety when after she goes for a ghost walk with a strange man without her phone; Tony tries to win Liz's heart with tickets for a Rod Stewart tribute act; and Nessa gets on Audrey's nerves during her first day at the salon. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,810,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns